


Death of a hero

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Super girl/Kara Danvers is in a fight for her life. What happens if she sacrifices herself for the city she hold so dear to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Death of a hero

There was a crash

Then a shatter

Then silence

Right before I pass out I remember the scream for help coming from the love of my life.

* 8 hours before *

I wake up feeling arms wrapped around me and my face snuggled into a chest. I look up and see my fiance Lena. "good morning kara." "morning lee." I cuddle closer to her and we lay there for an hour more. "Do you want to come into Catco today I know its your day off but I would like to see you." "ill need to check in with the DEO first then I will be on you balcony by 10 promise." We kiss and I change into my supergirl outfit and Lena changes into a skin tight dress. She slides heals on and walks up to me making her a bowl of fruit. I slide the cut fruit to her and grab cereal for myself. I quickly eat then we both leave at the exact same time with me flying to the DEO and Lena going to Catco. When I land I see Alex and J'onn planning something. "Hey." "oh kara hey what are you doing here we gave you a day off." I shrug and talk to them. After a while I notice it is 9:30 so i decide to leave and go to Catco.

I see Lena on the balcony waiting. I land and quickly change into "kara" clothes. "Hey babe" She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "hey yourself." I smile as she wraps her arm around me while looking out to the city. "Its quiet today." I nod and lean into her shoulder. "Miss. Luthor I need you to sign something." Lena turns around to see Eve standing there with a clip board and paper and pen in hand. "Leave it on my desk Eve I will take care of it later." "Alright sorry Miss. Luthor. Also good morning Miss. Danvers." "Good Morning Eve" She smiles and leaves us.

We sit on the balcony the whole morning before Eve comes in with lunch for Lena and I. "So Kara wedding planning?" "I havent really thought about it but maybe a small wedding babe?" "If thats what you want miss danvers soon to be luthor." I smile at the last name change. "I love you lena I hope you know that." We lean in and kiss. 

* 1 hour before *

Lena and I both go home to our apartment and cuddle up on the couch. "We have been so clingy today huh?" I nod and put my face in her chest. "I love you so much."

"Kara we got someone terrorizing the city." I groan and tap the comm set. "Ill be right there" "gotta go but I love you." "love you too" I kiss her for a long while as I change back into my suit and fly out of the window. 

I arrive at the scene and see Red Daughter causing destruction. I land behind her and the fight begun.

Punches throw

Kicks ever turn

"Alex I cant do this"

"Yes you can Kara come on!"

Heads being knocked over

Blood spewing down my face

Last thing I know I here my fiance screaming for her.

"Hey Hey Kara stay with me." "I...I love you" "No No Kara stay awake come on!" I slowly start to fade away.

* Funeral *

"She was the best person in the world. She kept me grounded when life got tough. I will always love her for that. My fiance loved this city and was always so brave. We will always hold her dear to our hearts. I will always love you Kara Zor-el Danvers"


End file.
